1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus with as a telephone with facsimile function. More particularly, it relates to an image data transmission apparatus capable of transmitting image data and possessing an image reading unit for reading the image optically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a facsimile apparatus, an original is inserted by the operator into an original inlet formed in the apparatus main body, and is read by a reading device. Thereafter the image information is transmitted to another facsimile apparatus. The original inlet is formed near the reading device and a one-dimensional contact type image sensor is disposed inside the apparatus main body. The size of the inlet corresponds to the length of the contact image sensor.
In such facsimile apparatus, it is impossible to transmit an original which is too large to be inserted in the original inlet or is too bulky such as a book.
A typical conventional device method for solving such problem is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 62-30461. In this device, the image reading unit, having a reading device is designed to be detachable from the main body so as to be operated manually, and the read image information is then transmitted to the facsimile apparatus at the destination through a telephone by using an acoustic coupler. Thus, an original, of a relatively large size or a bulky original such as book, can be read and its image data can be transmitted.
However, in such devices, in order to transmit the image data to another facsimile apparatus, an acoustic coupler is needed. This is extremely inconvenient.
In another conventional facsimile apparatus, with the image reading unit mounted on the main body, when reading the original image is conveyed by conveying the original manually, since the image reading unit is designed only to be mounted on the upper part of the main body, the image reading unit may be lifted up depending on the thickness of the original. Thus, the image reading unit may be loosened by the moving action of the original in the conveying direction.
Besides, in such a facsimile apparatus, in order to sequentially read a plurality of originals and transmit the original images, an original stacker for stacking the plurality of originals to be conveyed is installed near the original inlet formed in relation to the image reading unit or the main body of the facsimile apparatus. The plurality of originals set in the original stacker are conveyed to the vicinity of the image reading unit through the original inlet, one by one sequentially.
In such facsimile apparatus, however, since the space for installing the original stacker is needed, and the original stacker and the parts for installing it are necessary. Thus, the number of parts increase, and the size of the facsimile apparatus becomes large and the costs are higher.
Still further, in such a facsimile apparatus, in order to operate the image reading unit manually, the position detecting roller for recognizing the reading position by the reading unit is disposed beneath the reading unit. This position detecting roller is not needed when the reading unit is mounted on the main body. However, from the view point of the role of the position detecting roller in manual operation of the image reading unit, this position detecting roller is located near the original conveying route. Therefore a force, acting in the opposite direction of the original conveying direction, acts on the original. This is caused by the position detecting roller and the surface opposite to the position detecting roller of the apparatus main body.
In order to reduce such a force, in a typical device, a follower roller is disposed at the position of the main body opposite to the position detecting roller. In such a method, however, the number of parts increases in order to install the follower roller, and thus the cost increases. Further, the space for installing the follower roller is necessary. This results in an increase in the size of the main body.
On the other hand, as the information-oriented society is advancing today, the use of copying machine and facsimile apparatus in the general household is expected. The telephone set with facsimile function had been hitherto proposed, but it was for business use, and was large and expensive. It was not suited for home use. In general houses, the facsimile function may not be always necessary. For example, in the telephone set with facsimile function, simultaneously possesses a copying function. However, in a general household, only the copying function and telephone function were used. Thus, the circuits for realizing the facsimile function were not used at all. This was extremely wasteful.